Remembers
by Legendre
Summary: "Porque ahora está sola, con un bebé en brazos que busca a su mamá, porque Andrómeda sabe que eso es lo que hace, hace lo mismo que ella, busca y espera algo que no llegará." Escrito para el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_Este fic está escrito para el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y mi frase era "Sin embargo había cosas que nunca admitiría", y no sabéis el problema que he tenido, porque tenía muchas y ninguna ideas a la vez (?) xd Y el titulo... en fin, no sé, era lo único que se me ocurría y porque estaba escuchando una canción que se llama "Remember When" {?  
_

* * *

_- Lo amo, Cissy. Entiéndelo yo…- intentó explicar Andrómeda a su hermana pequeña, que negaba repetidamente con la cabeza._

_- No, no… Me vas a dejar sola, a ti no te importo… Y me vas a dejar sola- repetía la pequeña una y otra vez, retrocediendo cada vez que Andrómeda intentaba acercarse a ella._

_- Tienes a madre, a padre… y a Bella, no estarás sola, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí si tengo que casarme con ese Rabastan, si tengo que soportar como insultan a los hijos de muggles… porque yo amo a uno de ellos- de nuevo intentó acercarse a ella, pero Narcisa no se dejaba abrazar, no quería tenerla cerca, estaba dolida._

_- ¡Normal que los insulten! ¡Que los insultemos! ¡Te están alejando de nosotros, tu familia! Te están alejando de mí, Meeda…- le espetó.- Un… un sangre sucia está separándote de mí…_

Andrómeda se oprime el pecho al recordarlo. Lo había tenido todo y ahora ya no tiene nada de Black, no le queda nada de madre, de padre, de Bellatrix, de Narcisa… Todos la odian, todos la repudian. Pero todavía se convence de que lo hizo por amor, por principios, por su futura familia. Ted, Nymphadora… ya solo son recuerdos, pero recuerdos fuertes, duraderos. Recuerdos que se refuerzan con el pequeño Teddy.

_- ¡No eres una Black! Eres… ¡Andrómeda Tonks! Llevas un apellido sucio, indigno… ¡Eso es en lo que te has convertido! Podrías haber sido muchas cosas. Ahora no eres nada, eres una traidora, la sangre sucia corre por tus venas, no se como madre te pudo engendrar…- escupió Bellatrix, allí en medio del callejón Diagón, cuando Andrómeda había intentado hablar con ella, cuando había querido disculparse._

_- ¡Bella! ¡Lo hice por amor!- gritó, llamando la atención de los pocos que todavía no se habían interesado por la conversación._

_- Por amor, por amor- se burló la morena.- Eres una blanda, eres… no eres mi hermana- le juró entonces Bellatrix._

Bellatrix siempre había sido la más dura con ella, pero ahora sabía que no solo era dura. Bellatrix era cruel. Y ahora Andrómeda lo sabe, por todas las personas que le han dicho que ha sido ella la asesina de su pequeña Nymphadora como fue la de Sirius, y le agradece a Molly Weasley que acabara con ella, porque ella no lo hubiese podido hacer, porque a pesar de todo, para ella Bellatrix era su hermana, aunque quizá se equivoqué y, alejado el dolor y llegada la furia, si la hubiese matado.

_- ¿Así que esta es la pequeña Nymphadora?- preguntó Sirius mirando a la niña.- ¿Es normal ese tono rojizo que tiene?- se extrañó su primo, que no sabía que era metamorfomaga._

_- Tiene dos años y si, es normal. Es metamorfomaga, pero no se lo digas a Regulus- le pidió Andrómeda, no quería que lo supieran el resto de los Black, por si acaso, no sabía que podían sacar de eso, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte._

_- ¿A Regulus? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Te recuerdo que me he escapado de casa?- alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardía, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir.- No creo que le escriba tan pronto, yo… creo que él está enfadado conmigo por irme así- y agachó la cabeza, sonriendo vagamente a Nymphadora mientras dejaba que esta jugueteara con su pelo, tironeándolo un poco._

_- Te perdonará, aunque dudo que se haya enfadado contigo, Regulus no es de esos. Seguro que todo sigue como siempre, le harás bromas por Hogwarts y él te sacará la lengua- intentó animarle ella. Sin embargo había cosas que nunca admitiría, como que sabía que nada sería normal, que seguramente Regulus estaría dolido y lo evitaría como Narcisa había hecho con ella. Que si llegaban a llevarse medianamente bien, Regulus debía de quererle mucho, porque en esos momentos Orion y Walburga estarían diciendo cosas horribles de Sirius e intentando que Regulus lo detestara._

Pero el pobre Regulus no había llegado a odiar nunca a Sirius, porque el pequeño Regulus era bueno y dulce, y no debería haber sido un Black, porque eso solo le había traido problemas. Él está muerto, como su hermano; Andrómeda está viuda, sin su hija y con la poca familia que le queda en contra; Bellatrix desde hacía tiempo había estado muy loca, y… era horrible; Narcisa ha perdido mucho, aunque pocos puedan apreciarlo. Narcisa… ¿Dónde estará? Duda que pueda volver a casa todavía…

_- ¿Por qué lloras mamá?- preguntó la niña de siete años._

_- Porque el hermano de Sirius ha hecho una tontería y…_

_- ¿Se ha ido al cielo?-Andrómeda asintió._

_- ¿Y como está el tío Sirius?- preguntó entonces Nymphadora._

_- Está triste y enfadado, no vendrá durante unos días… Pero cuando venga no le preguntes nada de Regulus- le dijo ella, dándole un beso y deseándole buenas noches, a punto de salir de la habitación._

_- ¿Por qué no conocí al tío Regulus? ¿Pasa lo mismo que con tus hermanas, mamá? ¿Creía que papá no es bueno para ti?- Andrómeda asintió.- Pues podrías haberle dicho que se equivoca, si estás triste es porque era bueno y lo hubiese entendido._

Todos los familiares que Nymphadora podría haber conocido si no tuviese una familia llena de prejuicios, si no tuviese una tía loca que se divertía matando familiares. Si… ¿y si hubiesen sido muggles? A Andrómeda no le molesta la idea, todos estarían vivos, no habría pasado por una guerra como esa… Todo iría… ¿Mejor? Porque ahora está sola, con un bebé en brazos que busca a su mamá, porque Andrómeda sabe que eso es lo que hace, hace lo mismo que ella, busca y espera algo que no llegará.

De pronto llaman a la puerta, y la mujer va con paso decidido a abrirla, esperando lo peor. Pero a quién se encuentra es a Narcisa, Lucius y a Draco. No sabe si es lo peor, o si es lo mejor, o si es una cosa neutra. Pero parecen cansados, y Andrómeda está convencida de que han ido hasta su casa a pie.

- Meeda, por favor… quédate con Draco un tiempo. Hasta que arreglemos todos los problemas que…- pide Narcisa, con la misma voz quebrada que cuando se despidieron en la mansión Black, cuando Andrómeda iba a pasar de Black a Tonks… Andrómeda no le deja continuar.

- ¡Cissy!- exclama, abrazándole como puede, por tener a Teddy en brazos. Nunca había creído que fuera a volver a hablarle, aunque sea por el orgullo que todo Black tenía, pero de eso ya no le queda a ningún Black.- Puede quedarse, y tu también… podéis quedaros hasta que se arreglen las cosas…- le asegura, porque sabe todo lo malo que ha hecho su hermana, pero también sabe todo lo bueno que ha hecho y que le queda por hacer.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Al principio no iba a hacer un fic de Andrómeda pero… lo he hecho, no sé que os puede parecer, pero me encantarían reviews, no sabéis lo que me emocionan y animan (?) y… votad si os ha gustado (más que otras 20 historias) xd_


End file.
